Percy Jackson and the Primordial War
by Dubstep Assassin
Summary: Perseus was cheated on by Annabeth, then becomes the new king of gods. He soon gets information from Chaos that the Primordials rise and Perseus has to face the biggest war of his life. Pertemis, not a typical Pertemis fanfiction. Rated T for violence. (The story is much better than the summary, I promise.)
1. Betrayed

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War **

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

**Hey guys, Dubstep here, I just want to let you know that I re wrote this chapter and made it... well... better. A lot longer, really. So, enjoy the Betrayed rewrite. **

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy strode out from the Poseidon cabin, feeling unusually in a good mood. He was going to the arena for another duel with Clarisse, that girl never gives up. He checked his pocket for his pen/sword, Riptide.

Percy walked into the Arena, and sure enough, Clarisse was there with her new electric spear. "Ready to die, Prissy?" She taunted. "I should be asking you the same thing." Percy taunted back. She growled and charged. Percy uncapped Riptide.

Now, since the war with Gaea, Percy's skills had gotten much better than before. He sidestepped her charge and slammed down on her back with the butt of his hilt. She tripped him over and sprang up. Percy ran up to her, stupidly, and avoided a stab from her, and tried to kick her back. However, she saw this coming and hit his hip with the metal shaft.

"Finally ready to loose?" She asked him twirling her spear. "Are you?" He retorted then ran fast and jumped, kicking her face hard and knocking her over. He smirked and held his sword at her throat. "You win, Prissy." Clarisse said rolling her eyes. Percy capped his sword and ran to the Dining Pavilion, due to the fact that the Conch Horn was blown, signaling for Lunch.

Percy got his magical plate and cup. "Blue Cherry Coke." He whispered to the cup as it appeared. "Cheeseburger with bacon and curly fries." He whispered to the plate as that appeared as well. He started happily munching down.

As he ate, Percy couldn't help but notice Annabeth wasn't there at her table. _Probably not hungry, due to the fact that she is the architect of Olympus._ Percy thought as he continued eating. Annabeth's work had gotten a lot harder, according to her, because Olympus was almost finished. She had said that she had reached the hardest point of her work. Although, Percy started seeing less and less of Annabeth lately.

_Don't be paranoid, alright Percy? She's just really busy and doesn't have spare time. _He scolded himself mentally. He started walking back towards his cabin but stopped when he heard a quiet moan behind the Athena cabin. **DO NOT GET ANY WRONG IDEAS.**

Percy quietly tiptoed over and flattened his back against the wall. He slowly peered around. His heart shattered.

The one who was moaning was Annabeth. She was making out with some Apollo kid that he met once, and that guy was a real jerk to Percy. He felt a silent tear roll down his cheek. Then two. Then four. Then, his sadness turned to rage. He stepped out into the open and crashed water down on them, making them break their little make out session and turned to him. Annabeth's eyes widened. "P-P-Percy..." She stuttered.

"Yes, Percy, you know, your boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend?" He sneered. The Apollo kid smirked. "What are you gonna do about it? Nothing. All you're gonna do is cry and cry, then kill yourself. Oh well, it's not like anyone here would care. I'm better than you in every way. I even stole your girl." He taunted. That's when Percy snapped.

He felt nothing for that kid, or Annabeth. Accept. Pure. Hate. He slowly took steps toward the kid, rage flashed in his eyes. Annabeth ran up to him and tried to hold him back. He growled and, very strongly, pushed her and made her slam into the wall of the Athena cabin. He reached the kid and grabbed him, and pulled him up by the neck.

"Do you really want to know what I'm going to do? Because it involves you." He said in a very deep voice. The kid tried to hide it, but Percy saw it in his eyes. He was afraid. Percy gripped his neck tighter. "Please no! I'm sorry, man! I didn't mean it!" He rapidly said, quietly because of how tight Percy was gripping his neck. He threw him into the wall of the Athena cabin, right next to the now-unconscious Annabeth.

Percy walked to his cabin and, after asking Hestia to light the campfire, burned every picture with Annabeth in it. He walked out of his cabin and to Half-Blood Hill. He stood on there for a minute, watching the camp, but then a gray light flashed by him with Athena. _Great, she's going to kill me for hurting her daughter._ He thought. But she did the exact opposite. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"Uh, Lady Athena? No offense, but, why are you hugging me?" He asked awkwardly. She stepped back. "Because, while I was too stubborn to admit it, after the war with the Earth Mother I had a big respect for you, Perseus. I am so sorry about what happened. My "Daughter" deserved what you did to her."

For Percy, this was weird. But he also kind of liked it. He bowed. "Thank you, Lady Athena." She chuckled. "Perseus, Zeus wishes to see you, come with me." She placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported him to the middle of the Olympian throne room. Every god, including Athena, was in their rightful throne.

"Perseus!" Zeus boomed. "We understand that the first time we offered you this... well, you know. So we offer you again! Do you wish to become a god?" Zeus asked, but the other gods started murmuring. "What?" Zeus said to the other gods. "For all that he has done, Perseus should be the new king of gods! No offense, Father, but I think he would be a great ruler." Hermes shouted. Zeus huffed.

"Nobody could be a better ruler than me!" He boomed. He tried to fight back, but the other Olympians easily overpowered him and Hera. Hera pouted in her throne like a two year old while Zeus grumbled angrily. It was pretty funny for Percy.

"Fine, I will give up the title of ruler, though not happy about it. I suppose you do deserve it after saving Olympus from two major wars." Zeus sighed and turned his attention back to Percy. "Do you wish to become the King of all Gods, Perseus?" He asked, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Lord Zeus, I accept." Percy said without hesitation. Zeus nodded.

With that, he threw his Master Bolt towards the Hero of Olympus.

**Okay, guys! That's it for Chapter One! For those who read the original version, I hope you liked the re write!**

**Review! Please tell me how Chapter One was!**


	2. The New King

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War **

**Chapter 2: The New King**

Percy staggered backwards as an energy enveloped him. Something extremely strange was coursing through his veins and he immediately knew it was the Ichor.

"Perseus, you are now a god. We can not give you your full domains yet, but right now, you are the Second God of the Seas. You share the same power of the ocean as my brother, now." Zeus explained as Poseidon beamed at his son.

Suddenly, Zeus' and Hera's throne moved over next to Poseidon and Hectate's. A new throne emerged from the ground. It had engravings of the sea on it, and was made out of Sapphire and Emerald with a Gold trim. A carving of Riptide was etched into the front. "All hail, Lord Perseus, the new king of the gods!" Zeus thundered (No pun intended.)

Much to his surprise, all the gods, even Artemis, got out of their thrones and bowed. Perseus chuckles as he rose to godly height. "No need for bowing, I'm not very formal. And no need to call me Lord Perseus, just Perseus or Percy is fine." He said sitting on his throne. The throne was extremely comfortable.

The gods rose and sat on their respectful thrones. "Now, Hephaestus, I need to ask a favor of you after this, is that okay?" Percy asked as Hephaestus nodded.

"Yes, Perseus, of course." Hephaestus said. "Meet me at my palace." Hephaestus said flashing out. One by one, all the other gods, accept for Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Aphrodite, Hestia, and Zeus. "Perseus, we would all like to give you our blessing." Zeus explained. Athena came up to me first.

"I am sorry for how my daughter acted to you, giving you my blessing is the least I could do." Athena explained smiling at me. I nodded. "Thank you, Lady Athena, that is most generous of you." Percy replied.

Athena put her hands on his shoulders and chanted in Greek. After she was done, a grey light enveloped him. He felt great, like he could analyze anything.

"My blessing gives you the ability to analyze a battlefield and an opponent so you can know what the enemy will most likely do next, and what your best bets are. Also, if you want, you can make your eyes the color grey if you so please." Athena explained.

Hades was next. "Perseus, I never got to formally thank you for giving me my throne back after the Second Titan War, so I hope my blessing will do." Hades said as Percy nodded. Hades did what Athena did, and a black light enveloped Percy.

Afterwards, Hades explained what his new powers were. "You can hide extremely better in shadows, as well as Shadow Travel, and summon the dead." Hades told him.

"Thank you, Uncle." Percy started. "No, thank you, Perseus, I believe you will be an excellent ruler to Olympus." Then, Hades flashed out. Zeus was going to give Percy his blessing, but Percy held his hand up. "I am quite tired, could we finish the blessings tomorrow?" Percy asked.

"Of course." Zeus said. It was night time on Olympus, and the blessings along with everything else had taken a lot out of the new god.

Every god flashed out accept for Apollo, who told him that whatever he wanted his palace to look like, would be designed that way. Percy nodded and flashed to where it was. He gasped.

The palace was made out of sapphire and emerald with gold trim, similar to his throne, with textures of the ocean. A replica of Riptide hung over the door. There were some windows that just made his palace look breathtaking.

Percy figured he'd admire the inside later, and flashed to Hephaestus' palace. He walked in and was stopped by an automation. "State your business." The automation said in a robotic voice. "Um. I am Lord Perseus, to meet Hephaestus."

"Ah yes, right this way, Lord." The Automation said motioning for him to follow. They rounded the hall, and came upon two golden doors. "Hephaestus is in there." The Automation pointed to the door. After thanking it, Percy opened the doors and walked through. Hephaestus was sitting in a chair with a table in front.

"Ah, Perseus, there you are. How can I be of service?" The god of Forges asked him. "I need you to build me something." He replied. "Can you build me a bracelet that transforms into a suit of armor?"

"Of course. What do you want the armor to look like?" Hephaestus asked. "Well, I would like it to look black as night, with matching vambraces that hold Hidden Blades. I would also like sheathes for Throwing knives on it. Could that be done?" Percy asked him. He nodded. "It will be done tomorrow." The god said.

Percy thanked him and flashed back to his palace, on the inside. He flashed to his master bedroom, which he didn't bother to explore. He just took off his shirt and laid on the bed, which happened to be a waterbed. In almost an instant, the young god was asleep.

**How was it? I know it was still pretty short but it was about two times the last chapter. I am going to try to make the chapters longer as I go on.**

**Review! Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Blessings and Domains

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War **

**Chapter 3: Blessings and Domains**

Percy woke up slowly. He looked at the Olympian time on a digital clock on his nightstand. This was the first time he had actually able to admire his room.

There was a 70 inch flatscreen TV, a spruce dresser, nightstand, bed frame, and desk. The desk had a glass table lamp and the glass had water inside it. There was a similar lamp by his bed, accept it was a tall standing lamp.

He looked over to the other side of the room to see a modern fireplace, and a fish tank in the wall! He saw some buttons. He pushed one, and automatically fish food was deposited into the tank. _Cool._ Percy thought.

He walked out into the hall. There was a bathroom right across from his room, with a simple toilet, sink, and bathtub, all made from Emerald.

There was a guest room that morphed into anyone's dream room. So, let's ay Demeter was staying the night, the room would morph into her dream room (Which probably had cereal everywhere.)

He walked further down the hall and found a staircase. He walked down and saw his kitchen. Since he was in his palace, he automatically knew how to make all of his favorite foods. He took out some ingredients for his mom's famous Blue Pancakes. As they were on the stove, he explored the living room.

There was a giant Black Leather couch and a glass coffee table, and like the lamp, there was water in it. There was a 100 inch flatscreen mounted on the wall. There were paintings of all of Percy's adventures, accept Annabeth wasn't in them. Percy was happy she wasn't. He didn't want to see her face ever again.

Percy went and finished the Pancakes. He got some syrup and ate it with some toast. _Mm. Delicious._ Percy thought. His dishes automatically cleaned themselves and appeared back in the cabinets.

He walked out of his palace and went to the Throne room, where he saw Zeus, Hestia, and Hephaestus talking. "Ah, nephew." Zeus said, his face brightening. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes, uncle." Percy replied. "Since you and Hestia are here, would you like to give me your blessing now?" He asked.

Zeus and Hestia exchanged a look, then nodded. They did what Athena and Hades did, and the new abilities he got were: flying, abilities over lightning and wind, fire power, (double the fire power, since Hephaestus blessed him over fire as well as Hestia) and the ability to summon an hearth at his will.

"Perseus, call a council meeting please, we have decided your domains." Zeus said after the blessings were finished.

The young god nodded and sent a bright lightning blast into the sky. One by one, all the gods appeared in their thrones.

"I heard that you guys figured out my domains, can you tell them to me?" He asked respectfully.

"Very well, my boy." Poseidon said. "You shall be the god of Time, Stealth, Heroes, Swordsmanship, and the Seas. Minor god of Archery, Wisdom, Battle Plans, Lightning, Wind, Fire, The Dead, and the Hearth."

"Wow, that's a lot of powers." Percy whistled and the gods snickered a bit as to how he reacted.

Then, Perseus was enveloped in a golden light. He felt power unimaginable. When it faded, his new domains and new blessings (Such as the ones from Artemis and Apollo, how else could he be minor god of Archery?) kicked in.

"By the way, Perseus, your armor is done, it's in my palace, so you can pick it up whenever you are ready." Hephaestus said. He nodded.

Meeting dismissed. He said to the gods, as they flashed and walked out of the Olympian throne room.

**Line Break**

Perseus followed the automation into a different room in Hephaestus' palace.

"Here is the Armory, Lord, your Armor is in there." The Automation said before walking back to his guard post.

Percy walked in and saw Hephaestus, who immediately waved Percy over. "Here is what you asked for." He motioned to a bracelet hung on the wall. Percy took it down and studied it. It was a gold band with a square of Sapphire. "Push the Sapphire part and your armor forms." He explained. "I also made some weapons with it. The weapons are Stygian Iron by the way. There's dual swords, a Tomahawk, two Daggers, a bow, The Hidden Blades, and Hidden gun."

He bowed. "Thank you, Lord."

Hephaestus smiled. "Not at all, Perseus." Percy clicked the sapphire part of the golden bracelet. Suddenly, a black metal started to cover is body, starting from his wrist. His body was then covered in midnight black armor. He flicked his hands and two Stygian Iron hidden blades popped out.

None of the weapons besides his hidden blades were there, though. "Whatever weapon you want to use, will be there when you want it." The god of forges explained.

Percy imagined his Tomahawk, and suddenly, there it was, sheathed at his hip.

"Awesome. Thanks so much." Percy said walking out of the Forge god's palace.

**A Few Minutes Later**

Percy was about to flash to Camp Half-Blood when his dad appeared in front of him, and he explained how to change into your Roman counterpart. "All you have to do, is focus, and change." He said changing to Neptune. Percy's Roman counterpart was Cosmos, who was more serious than Perseus was.

Percy focused and he changed. His raven hair became shorter, and turned brown. His sea green eyes became ocean blue.

He studied himself in a mirror. "Not bad." Cosmos mused. He was a half-inch shorter than Perseus.

"Good job, son." Neptune said turning back into Poseidon.

Cosmos turned back to Perseus and flashed to Camp Half-Blood. He walked to the Big House and saw Chiron and Dionysus playing their card pinochle, go figure.

"Percy, my boy, we thought you left forever!" Chiron said getting up and hugging Percy.

"I'm not done here for a long time." Perseus chuckled, then became serious. "Chiron, there's something I need to tell you." He said as they sat down. He told his former mentor from when _that girl _cheated on him, to him learning on how to morph into Cosmos.

"Wow. That's wonderful!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. "I will tell the camp at lunch, which is in an hour." Chiron said.

Percy nodded as he left the big house. He looked around and saw the person he _least _wanted to see.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed while sprinting up to him.

**Ooohhh Annabeth is in for a serious treat.**

**Remember, Review. Flames always welcome, and chapter 4 will be up tomorrow.**


	4. The Camp Finds Out

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War **

**Chapter 4: The Camp Finds Out**

Percy's Ichor boiled at the sight of _her._ She was now directly in front of him. "Percy." Annabeth said panting. "I.. want... you back." Now Percy was mad. He glared a glare at Annabeth that made Thalia's death glare look like a Cream Puff. She literally stumbled back.

"You have the nerve to say that. YOU CHEATED ON ME. AFTER WE WENT THROUGH THE UNDERWORLD, THE SEA OF MONSTERS, I HELD THE SKY FOR YOU AND ARTEMIS, WHEN I GAVE UP GODHOOD FOR YOU! I WENT THROUGH TARTARUS WITH YOU, AND THAT IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"

He roared so loudly he figured the whole camp knew it. Luckily they were at the Arena for duels. Then Annabeth made the biggest mistake of her life. She kissed him. He reacted in a second and had her flipped on the ground. He kicked her head and sent her flying back a few feet, and he wasn't even putting strength in it.

Annabeth started sobbing. He could see her head was swollen. He sighed and healed her, but afterwards he punched her in her gut, making her loose her wind. He just walked away while she was on the floor, panting and sobbing.

Every feeling he ever had for her vanished. But, for some reason, he still felt that he loved someone, that there was someone he was meant to be with, he just didn't know who. Yet.

Percy realized it was time for lunch. He walked to the Mess Hall just as Chiron was clomping his foot on the floor. "Campers!" He shouted to get their attention. "First of all, I should say that Zeus and Hera have resigned from being King and Queen of the gods!" They started murmuring. "There is a new god and he is the new king!" At this, he heard someone shout, "Who? I bet he's just an idiot, arrogant, cocky low life!"

"I'm sure you'll change your opinion when you hear who he is. Please welcome, Lord Perseus, King of Gods!" He yelled as Percy appeared in the front of the mess hall. He smirked when he saw Annabeth frozen with tears streaming down her face. The dining area was quiet for a moment, then they all cheered and he saw multiple people giving him a thumbs up.

"He is the god of Time, Second God of the Seas, Stealth, Heroes, and Swordsmanship! He's the minor god of Fire, Lightning, Wisdom (Annabeth's eyes widened at that one.), Battle plans, The Dead, Archery, Healing, and The Hearth." He yelled as they cheered louder.

Percy saw Annabeth run out of the dining hall, as he smiled a bit. When the noise died down Percy said, "Just call me Percy. And don't bow and stuff like that." They all nodded.

**Line Break**

Percy walked along the beach at the Florida coastline. It was soothing almost, as he stared out into his and his father's domain.

"Hey, Perc'." He heard a familiar voice say.

He turned around to find Grover walking up towards him. "Hey G-Man." He said high-fiving him. "What's up?" He asked the satyr. "Me? What's up with you?" He exclaimed. "You became the king of gods for gods' sakes!" Percy laughed.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I feel so.. powerful.. you know?" Grover nodded.

"I heard what Annabeth did." He said after a minute. Percy tensed.

"Yeah, well she's worthless scum." He replied blankly. Grover looked at him funny. "You know, you wouldn't be saying that four years ago." He said.

"You're right. But, I held the sky for her and Artemis, I gave up godhood for her! I even walked through the depths of Tartarus with her! I'm not going to let it go that easily." Grover just stayed silent, but he could see where Percy was coming from.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe it. Percy was a god now. There was no way I could get him back. I sighed. I had thought I could live without Percy, that he was holding me back in life, that James (The Apollo Kid) could bring me true happiness. But I dumped him. I dumped him a few days after Percy caught me and him kissing. I didn't realize I took Percy for granted.

Now it was too late. And besides, why is Percy a god? It should be me that's a goddess! No. I thought. That's just your fatal flaw talkng.

I had been sobbing all night, my eyes were red and puffy. Percy would probably find some goddess, maybe Aphrodite herself, and go out with her.

Even my own mother was disappointed in me. She'd said I was stupid for taking advantage of him, that it was unwise.

**Flashback**

"_Annabeth, why? Why would you break is heart? How could you be so stupid?" Athena said in her head. That really hurt me since I'm the smartest girl in camp._

"_Mom! I know I made a mistake, but why are you defendng Percy? You don't even like Percy!" I exclaimed. I heard my mom make a huff noise._

"_I have changed my opinion about the boy. He is actually a very well young man. I even gave him my blessing." "WHAT?! MOM!" Athena got angry._

"_YOU DO NOT MAKE MY DESICIONS, ANNABETH. I GAVE HIM MY BLESSING BECAUSE HE WAS HAVING A HARD TIME AND I FELT BAD FOR HIM. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE SO UNWISE, I'M STARTING TO DOUBT YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER."_

_Then, Athena left her mind._

**Flashback End**

I felt like crap. At that moment, I just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. Or just die.

I laid in bed for hours until I finally cried myself to sleep.

**Third Person POV, Percy and Grover**

Percy and Grover talked and laughed like they used to back at Yancy Academy, before Percy found out he was a demigod, before going through Hell (Literally), Before he blew up Mount St. Helens, Before Kronos, before all that. When he thought he was just a normal person.

They did this for an hour or so when Grover had to leave. "Sorry, Perc, but being the Nature god is busy work. I'll see you around." They fist-bumped. "Later, G-Man." Percy said with a smirk.

After, Percy flew (Yes, he has Zeus' blessing, and he didn't feel like flashing) back to Olympus, he got the key and went up to Olympus.

The first thing he did was go to his Palace, grab a quick bite to eat, shower, brush his teeth, feed his fish, and went to bed.

Percy dreamt of nothing, just feeling himself rest, and the peacefulness. Then he started dreaming of paradise. Everyone he cared about was there. Grover, Nico, Tyson, Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Hermes, Thalia, Bianca, Zoe, Luke, the Stolls, Beckendorf, Selena, Chiron, Hephaestus and, surprisingly, Artemis. He knew everyone he card about was there, but he didn't really know Artemis that well. He just shrugged it off and laughed along with everyone.

**Well? Did you like it? Hate it?**

**Tell me in a review! Flames welcome!**

**So, the Pertemis will start soon, there was a tiny glimpse of it in this chapter, sorry for like 3 chapters with no Pertemis and barely any fighting.**

**Stick around for Chapter 5!**

**Oh, and Percy will get information about the war.**

**It will be Chaos who warns him about the Primordials.**

**Good luck, Percy.**

**Chapter 5 will be out in a few hours, or tomorrow. I don't know yet.**

**The reason why there are so many gods there is because they are either family or his godly friends.**

**This chapter is only a tiny bit longer than the last, about 100 or 200 words longer.**

**As said before, check back often, Chapter 5 will be up shortly!**


	5. Chaos' Warning

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War **

**Chapter 5: Chaos' Warning**

Percy woke up smiling. That was the best dream he'd had in ages. He stretched and decided to take a look at another part of his palace. He went down the hall and faced a bookshelf. He pulled one of the books and it turned, revealing a doorway. He went into the secret room and closed the bookcase-door. This was a secret room that a god couldn't even flash into. He looked at the room.

It had a ceiling fan, a desk and chair, and on the desk, there was a statuette of Blackjack, from his chest up. To anyone, it would look like a normal man's study, there were books and pencils and papers. But Percy lifted Blackjack's head up to reveal a button. He pushed it and the wall on the far side of the room turned and revealed a secret elevator.

It looked like an elevator from the future. It was a half circle, with icy blue lights, and a high-tech control panel. The glass door opened and Percy got in. He pressed one of four buttons on there. The one labeled 'A'

The elevator went down. A minute later, the glass door opened and revealed one of three hidden rooms the young god had in his palace. This was his Armory.

There were many things in his Armory. From bows to guns and swords to axes. There were many different suits of armor on the walls. Percy, being blessed by the god of forges, figured out a way to program his bracelet to add a weapon into which the bracelet can transport to him by him merely thinking of it, to a new suit of Armor.

Percy tweaked his armor's metal type. While it looked no different, this metal made it stronger. It was called Chaotic Silver, a metal used only in Chaos' Realm. It was extremely strong, but, he had been warned, it is not indestructible.

After doing that to his armor, he added a feature to where he could press a button on his neck and a helmet would cover his head (The suit looks a little bit like a Black Iron Man. The helmet has that style too.)

Percy looked at the fourteen suits of armor. There was one for each god. Artemis', for example, is silver with a moon symbol on the chest. Zeus' is electric blue with a lightning bolt symbol. Percy's is black with a sword symbol.

The armor suits were all in protected cases (Like Tony Stark's various Iron Man armor's were held, in a big case with lights on the top and bottom, you know what I mean.) Percy got back in the elevator and arose back to his study.

He walked out the bookcase-door and was met with a surprise.

A black vortex opened up and a man stepped out. He had skinny jeans, dark as night itself, and a Galaxy hoodie, which really looked like a Galaxy. It almost looked like a window, and that's what was on the other side. His hood was up, and you could not see any face.

"Greetings, young hero." The man said. Percy finally realized who is was and bowed deeply. "Lord Chaos, it is an honor." Chaos just chuckled. "No need for bowing, Perseus. I just came to warn you. There is a danger rising. A war will come, worse than any before. Nyx and Erebus are rising, and they are reforming Kronos and awakening Gaea. Perseus, they have trapped your friends in Tartarus." Percy gasped. Tyson? Nico? Jason? Thalia?

"Not those friends. Your past friends, such as the one you call Beckendorf, or that Luke character. You must save them Percy, and give them a second chance at life. They will fight alongside you. I can not guarantee you will win this war, Perseus, that depends on you. However, you have time. Six months, Perseus, Six Months."

"Wait... does this mean that my friends are coming back? Selena? Beckendorf? Zoe?" He asked. Chaos nodded. "But, won't Thantos take them back to the Underworld?" Chaos chuckled. "I will take care of Thantos. You have one week until you must go into full preparation mode. I suggest training Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, make the demigods as strong as you can in the short amount of time." Percy nodded. "I suggest, take four months training the Demigods, two months training with the gods." He nodded again.

_Smart idea._He thought. "Good luck. And remember, _one week._"Chaos said before he disappeared. Percy needed to tell this to the gods.

-Percy, First Person P.O.V-

I was stunned to say the least. Chaos just came and warned me about the biggest war the world has seen yet. I flashed to the throne room and sent a golden energy into the sky, calling for a council meeting. Every god flashed in their respectful thrones. "Ugh! You had to call a council meeting at this time?" Demeter asked annoyed. "I was in the middle of eating Cheerios!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your cereal can wait, Demeter, we have a bigger problem on out hands. The primordials are rising. Nyx and Erebus, and they are reforming Kronos and waking Gaea. We will have to face the biggest war the earth has seen yet." All the gods turned pale.

"What will we do?" Artemis asked. I looked at her.

"We train. We train ourselves for two months, I think I have the perfect way to do so, then we train Camp Half Blood, and Camp Jupiter for four months. We only have six months until they are risen completely, and I fear there is nothing we can do to stop them from rising. On the good news, Typhoon is too far in mine and my father's domain to be re-awakened." I saw a bit of relief on the gods' faces, but they were still fearful of what was coming.

"How do you know this, Perseus?" Athena asked. "Chaos visited me and told me everything. There is one thing I must do before we start training, though. I will explain to you later. For now, Council Dismissed." All the gods flashed out.

As Artemis was about to flash out, I stopped her. "Artemis, wait."

She gave him a questioning look. "What is it, Perseus?" I took a deep breath. "Chaos mentioned that our... dead friends have been kidnapped from Elysium and are now in Tartarus. Artemis, this includes Zoe and Bianca." I saw Artemis' face fill with pain at the mention of her dead best friend.

Without thinking I walked over and pulled her into a hug. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away, in fact, she hugged me back. "I'm going to rescue them from Tartarus, and Chaos will make sure Thantos will give them a second chance in life." I looked into her silver eyes. She nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly and flashed away.

I sighed. It had been a long day. It was nearing five or six.

Since I'm a god, I don't have to eat, but I still do it sometimes just because I want too.

I walked into my palace and started cooking some steak to eat. Did I mention that I really love meat, as long as it's not seafood?

As I ate, I thought about how where the demigods and gods could train. I already knew the answer.

After I ate, I watched some TV. I could actually watch Olympian channels, and mortal channels. I was sitting back watching an Olympian Sitcom called "Zeus' Shocking Adventures." (Pun intended.)

It was actually really funny, but not as funny as a show I found called "Family God." (Olympian version of Family Guy.)

After that, I did my usual before-bed routine. I showered, brushed my teeth, got in some comfortable relax pants (I sleep shirtless) I fed my fish pressing the button, and I found out that what another button does is automatically clean the tank.

Then, I got in bed, turned off my water-lamp, and drifted slowly to sleep.

**How was it? I put a bit of Pertemis in there. **

**Note: I will escalate Pertemis levels throughout each chapter, mostly.**

**So this was a very interesting chapter, and this is a very long chapter, took me over an hour. It had over one thousand five hundred (Or fifteen hundred, whatever) words in it, my longest chapter yet!**

**Review, next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**And, I want to thank you for the non stop support of the story. I do not have one bad review!**

**And, to the people who are saying I'm rushing it a bit, I say this:**

**I am trying and doing my best not to rush it. Especially in this chapter, I was trying to thoroughly trying to explain things and give details. Tell me how I did on that, please.**

**Other than that, see you in the next chapter! **


	6. Percy's New Friend

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter 6: Percy's New Friend**

**Before I start, I want to say something.**

**ATTENTION ALL HALO FANS: **

**I am making a Halo fanfic! It's going to be called **

**Halo: Invasion of Reach.**

**And, just so you know, Master Chief and Noble Six meet. Yay.**

**It'll be up in a few days. To people who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, thanks for reading anyways.**

**Here's chapter six!**

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy woke up in his bed. He didn't want to wake up, until the memories of the day before flooded back into his mind. He, for the first time in his eighteen years of life, kicked his covers off and jumped out of bed.

He walked downstairs immediately changing into a white shirt, jeans, and Gray Vans. He ate some ambrosia and walked out to the Olympian city,

He walked the streets, occasionally being greeted by civilization or minor gods. He walked on, thinking. He decided to go into the mortal world.

He flashed into a forest clearing and walked on. He was thinking, something he found he did a lot after he got Athena's blessing. He, for the heck of it, turned his eyes the color gray.

As he walked through the forest, he wondered how he, the Olympians, and the demigods would beat Erebus, Nyx, Kronos, and Gaea.

_ We could barely survive Kronos alone! No, we are much stronger, much more experienced now. We will win. I will make sure of it. _He thought.

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Thalia, warn the hunters! We're under attack!" Artemis told her lieutenant. She nodded and ran toward the campsite. Artemis looked back at the small army approaching. There were Drachne, Empousai,The Gorgon Sisters, accept Medusa, Hellhounds, and Cyclops.

Artemis' silver hunting knives appeared in her hands. She sheathed them at her hips and notched an arrow from her bow. She shot it into the army.

Then someone else shot. Then another. Soon, about thirty monsters had been shot. The hunters charged with their daggers and knives. Artemis ducked under a sword of one of the gorgon sisters and stabbed it. She cut a cyclops' arm off and another's head off. She feinted a strike to the right and attacked to the left, stabbing her opponent's chest.

She dodged the club of a cyclops and cut it's arms off. She shot an arrow at a hellhound about to pounce. When it ended, dust surrounded Artemis. She was going to get to more when she saw a cloud of monster dust near her.

It grew and grew, the fighter killing nonstop. She saw the fighter kill a path. She saw a sword slice the other gorgon in half and she finally saw who it was.

Perseus Jackson had joined the fight.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy slashed and hacked at the monsters. They kept coming, He kept killing. He saw a glimpse of Artemis fighting off her own horde and then stabbed a cyclops' eye.

Soon, Percy, Artemis and the Hunters had vanquished of the army. Percy saw the hunters' bows aimed at him. He laughed and flashed away. He reappeared in his father's forge. There was a certain brother of his he needed to talk to.

**Line Break**

Percy walked side with a merman who guided him to where Tyson was. Then, before he could brace himself, he felt a seven foot mountain crush him.

"Hi Brother! I'm so glad you visited! Daddy says I'm good with metal! What about you?" Tyson said rapidly.

Percy told him what happened over the last few days. Tyson didn't say anything for a minute. "So we going to fight?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're going to fight. But you need to train, too. I am training the rest of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

Tyson nodded, then Percy left.

**Line Break**

Percy walked to the woods, as that's where Nico probably would be, since it's shady. Sure enough, he found Nico leaning against a tree.

"Nico!" Percy yelled. Nico saw him and ran up to him. "Dude! You became a god? The KING of Gods?!" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yep. Awesome, huh? It's so fun." Percy replied. "And, I forgot to say, Annabeth cheated on me." Percy said, anger on his face.

"Oh, man I'm so-" Percy raised his hand. "She paid for it, I'll say that much... you know you'd think I'd never love again... but I still feel there's someone I'm supposed to be with.. I just don't know who yet." Percy told Nico. He nodded.

Percy then told Nico about the Primordial War. "Whoa! We have to fight in ANOTHER WAR?!" He asked, shocked. Percy nodded. "Some of us gods are going to teach you in combat. Your godly parent will help you with your powers, to make them stronger. We won't train you for a little while, us gods have to train ourselves for it too." Percy explained.

"So, are you really going to bring my sister back?" Nico asked Percy, with hope on his face. Percy shrugged. "It looks like that. I go to Tartarus in four days' time." Percy told the boy.

Nico nodded. "Thanks for telling me. I'm not going to tell the camp, by the way, I'll leave that up to you." Nico said. Percy thanked him then walked to the beach, but stopped when he saw _her _siting on the sand, head on her knees, looking at the water. Percy walked away.

The young god flashed to Montuk Beach, a place he used to go when he was a kid. Nobody was staying there, at that time, they were closed. Percy stood on the sand, overlooking the water.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He heard a voice ask.

Percy whirled around and came face-to-face with Artemis.

"Lady Artemis? What are you doing here?" He asked her, who was in her eighteen-year-old form. "My hunters have set up camp near here, they are all asleep. I wanted to walk out here to look at the moon. My chariot is automatic now, I do not have to ride it if I don't want to." She explained.

"Okay." Was his brilliant response. "I heard what happened, Perseus. What Annabeth did." She said softly. Percy tensed, but then relaxed again. "I am sorry. I have never heard of a man getting his heart broken by a woman. You truly are one of a kind." She said half smiling. He turned to her and looked into her silver eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Artemi-" She cut him off.

"Just Artemis, you do not have to be formal with me, Perseus." She said. "Percy. Call me Percy." He replied. "Okay... Percy. Listen, while you are here, I just want to thank you for helping the Hunters earlier. I have never said this to a man before, but I consider you a good friend, Percy." She said to him.

"I'm flattered, that coming from you, and I consider you a good friend too. I will honestly say you were the goddess I always respected the most." She smiled. "Really? I never heard of a boy, no, man, ever respecting me. That means a lot, Percy." She said.

Artemis, although Percy wouldn't tell her out loud in fear of becoming a jackalope, was really beautiful to Percy.

_Don't think like that! _Percy scolded himself mentally.

Artemis walked up and hugged Percy, in which he returned. She smelled like the forest. They broke apart, and part of Percy wanted to hug her again. He ignored it.

"Well, Perseu- Percy." She corrected herself. "I am going back to the Hunter's camp. Good night." She said. Then she walked away.

"Good night, moonshine." Percy whispered when she was out of earshot.

**Surprise! I am not dead! Sorry for the one week inactivity, but I upped the Pertemis level in this chapter a bit :D**

**Thanks for being so patient! Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Review, flames and hates welcome! **

**'Till the next chapter! Bye!**


	7. Cosmos

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter 7: Cosmos**

**Percy/Cosmos P.O.V**

Percy decided to tell Camp Jupiter about him becoming a god. He flashed to the enterance and was surprised to find nobody on guard. _Shift change. _Percy thought. He walked in.

He was occasionally greeted by Roman campers. He walked into the main building and went to the praetor room, which is where Reyna usually was. He walked in and wasn't surprised to see Reyna piled in her work. She didn't even notice him. "Reyna." Percy said. She didn't hear him. She kept on writing on her papers. "Reyna." Percy said louder.

She still didn't hear him. "Reyna!" Percy almost yelled. Her head snapped up. "Percy?" She asked, getting up. He nodded as he hugged his friend. "It's good to have you back. A lot of the camp has missed you." Reyna said brushing her long black hair out of her eyes. "I noticed. Their faces glowed when they saw me."

Percy grinned. He then told her about him becoming a god. "I am now known to you." Percy changed into Cosmos, and a purple toga appeared on him. "As Cosmos." He finished.

"Interesting. I'll tell the camp when we go to the Field of Mars for the war games." Cosmos nodded. He then sat in his Praetor chair. "Do you need help?" He asked. Reyna shook her head and buried herself back in her work. He sighed and thought until she was done.

"It's time for the war games Pe- Cosmos." She said to him. Cosmos nodded. He changed back into Perseus so everuone would recognize him. They walked to the Field of Mars and saw the whole camp lined up. He saw Frank, Hazel, and Jason wave, which he returned.

"Everyone, I am proud to say that, spectating the War Games with me, is Cosmos, Second God of Time!" She shouted as Percy turned into Cosmos. Everyone cheered. Frank gave Cosmos a thumbs-up. He and Reyna sat in their respectable spectator chairs. "Would you like to do the honors?" Reyna asked him. He nodded.

He got up and waved the purple flag. "Let the War Games begin!" He shouted. The Cohorts charged at each other. "They are fighting well." Cosmos told Reyna. She nodded. "So, the gods will be training us and the Greek camp for four months?" She asked. Cosmos nodded.

The first and fifth cohorts were the best. Frank had turned into a bear and was clawing enemies. Hazel was fighting off three enemies at once with her _Spatha, _and winning. Jason was injuring dozens of Romans with his _Gladius. _When it was all over, the results were:

First place:

First Cohort.

Second Place:

Fifth Cohort.

Third Place:

Second Cohort.

Fourth Place:

Fourth Cohort

Fifth Place:

Third Cohort

"Congratulations, First and Fifth Cohorts." Reyna announced. She gave the First Cohort a Gold Trophy, and the Fifth a Silver Trophy. "Good job to everyone, you fought greatly." Cosmos said smiling a little. They bowed.

Cosmos and Reyna walked back to the Praetor cabin side by side. They mostly had small talk. Reyna said that Piper and Jason would be at Camp Jupiter one week, Camp Half Blood the other. Cosmos listened the whole time.

They got to the Praetor cabin and got to the bunk bed. "Top." Cosmos claimed. Reyna rolled her eyes. Cosmos floated to the top. He immediately changed into relaxation shorts and took off his shirt and toga. "By the way." Reyna said coming out of the bathroom in a gray nightgown. "I will have your temple built ASAP."

"Thank you." Cosmos said getting under the covers. "Good night." He said to Reyna.

"Good night." Reyna replied. In a few minutes he heard her softly breathing.

Cosmos looked up at the roof. He wasn't very tired at the moment. It was 11PM, he knew since he was the God of time.

"Who needs watches?" He muttered. He closed his eyes. He thought of his friends. Thalia, Piper, Jason, Artemis, Leo, Tyson, Mrs. O' Leary, Frank, Conner and Travis, Hermes, Apollo, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, and Grover. They, and his mom and Paul, were all he needed. He didn't need Annabeth.

_I'm lucky to have such good friends and family. _He thought. _They are what keep me living. They are my life._ Cosmos smiled and closed his eyes. He wondered if these peaceful moments would end once the training started.

It probably would.

**Okay, I'm ending it here. So sorry for it being so short :( but I wanted to end it there, and I am tired, and need to sleep.**

**Anyways, my Halo Fanfiction should be up tomorrow. Look forward to it, Halo fans :)**

**'Till next chapter! Bye guys! Thanks for the continued support!**


	8. Sisters

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter 8: Sisters**

Perseus walked to the top of Half Blood Hill. He entered the borders. He heard nobody there. _Maybe the campers are playing Capture the Flag? _ He thought. He looked over to that direction and saw the campers clashing with the Hunters.

He smirked. He sneaked over there and burst out knocking out or injuring campers and hunters both. He made his way over to the Hunters' flag where he saw archers in the trees. He dodged the arrows and took the flag.

He then fought his way to the campers' flag. Annabeth was on patrol. Faster than she could do anything, Percy knocked her out. He took the campers' flag then went to the middle. He raised both flags in the air.

"Perseus wins.. he captured both flags!" Chiron shouted a but shocked but with a prideful look on his face. The campers and hunters groaned. Percy just grinned.

"JACKSON!" He heard a voice he knew. He was electrocuted. Of course. It's Thalia.

"Wanna go, Pinecone Face?" Percy taunted.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR DOING THAT!" She yelled a bit playfully. "Don't make a promise you can't keep." Percy unsheathed his dagger, which appeared. She got her spear and shield. She charged him and tried jabbing him, but he swerved and kicked Thalia's hip. She stumbled a bit then him hard with her shield.

"I won't lie, that kinda hurt." Percy taunted. He kicked her gut and Thalia charged again. Their weapons clashed a bit until Percy disarmed her and held his dagger to her throat.

"You win, Kelp Head." She said rolling her eyes. Percy smirked. "And I only gave about 40% Effort." He said, telling the truth. Thalia grumbled and then hugged Percy. He smirked and hugged back. Some of the hunters aimed their bows at him.

"Lower your weapons." Percy heard a girl say. He saw Artemis walk in front of the Hunters. They reluctantly did. She turned to him and Thalia, who now stood behind him. "It was totally sisterly, I swear, La-"

"I know. I am not angry." Artemis shrugged. Percy once again smirked and suddenly saw a faint green glow in the back of the mob. He made his way over there.

Someone got claimed by Poseidon.

He looked at the person. It was a girl. She had light brown hair and sea green eyes. She looked to be about thirteen.

The girl was trying best to get the attention off her. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Hi." He said kindly kneeling in front of her. "I'm Percy, your brother. What's your name?"

"Maya." She responded shyly. "Are you a god?" She looked up.

"Yeah. Yeah I am a god." He said smiling. She tried to bow, but Perseus stopped her. "Don't bow. We are family, right?" He asked. She nodded, getting up. He stood. "C'mon. I'll show you to your our Fathers' cabin." 

She took his hand they walked to the Poseidon cabin. "You know, Maya, you don't need to be nervous of me. You're my sister. Just treat me like you'd treat family, because I'm no different." Percy said.

Maya nodded. "Okay, Percy. Is this the cabin?" She motioned to the Poseidon cabin. Percy nodded and walked in with her. "Oh! I forgot to remove my excess stuff!" Percy snapped his fingers and all his items were gone.

"It's yours, little sis." Percy said grinning. Maya hugged him. "Thanks, bro." She said shy. He hugged her back. "I saw you at Capture the Flag. You were awesome." Maya said to her brother. "Thanks. Being the god of swordsmanship has it's perks." Percy shrugged.

Maya smiled. "I'm tired."

"Here." Percy unmade his old bed for her. She smiled and crawled in. In a minute, she was asleep. Percy smiled down at her than exited the Poseidon cabin.

He walked for a while and saw Thalia by the beach. "Hey, Thals." He greeted while walking up. "Hey, Perc." She responded. He sat down next to her.

"Percy... Why did you leave for a week without saying anything to me? I thought you were dead." She said softly. Suddenly Percy felt guilty. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I should have told you sooner, Thalia..."

She smiled. "Apology accepted." He smiled too. "You know, you're the only man that Artemis ever liked." She looked at him. "She sees you as a great friend. And, Percy, I'm not sure, but I think she sees you as more than a friend."

Percy was shocked at that. He wouldn't lie, he had thought about that before. After he saved Artemis from the sky, he had developed a small crush on her. Of course, Percy had thrown it out the window, since she would never feel remotely the same for him.

But, the past few days he'd been spending with Artemis only made his crush for her grow. He tried waving it off, but it came back. Percy sighed and faced the truth.

Perseus was falling for Artemis.

**There you go! Percy just admitted it! **

**Please review! Thanks for all the support! **

**'Till next chapter! Later!**


	9. The Trip to Tartarus

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter 9: The Trip to Tartarus**

**Artemis' P.O.V (This is gonna be a short one.)**

Artemis woke up in her tent. She was going to go outside with the Huntresses when she saw that it was 4 A.M. She sighed and put on a Silver Hunting uniform with white Combat Boots. She walked to the riverbank and saw the moon reflecting off the sea.

She looked at the moon, then the sea. The sea made her think of one person.

Perseus.

He would be going to Tartarus today to (Hopefully) Brink Zoe and Bianca back. Artemis also thought of the weird feeling she felt when she was around him. She had never felt it before in her immortal life.

"The moon and the tides work well together. They make quite a pair." She whispered.

She at first waved the feeling off. But it grew stronger every day. She had a hunch of what it was. _QUIT MESSING WITH MY FEELINGS, APHRODITE! _She screamed in her mind. _I'm not messing with your feelings. What you feel is true, not my doing. _Artemis knew she was telling the truth.

Artemis sighed. She tried to ignore it, but she couldn't. She admits it. She felt it ever since Percy saved her from Atlas.

_I like Perseus..._

**Percy's P.O.V**

Percy woke up in his palace. He sighed. He would be going to Tartarus in a few hours. He really did not want to go back there. But for his friends, he would do anything. He got dressed and went downstairs. He sat on the couch, thinking. He figured he'd go see his mom. He hadn't talked to her for a while.

He flashed outside of his mom's door and knocked. "Coming!" He heard Paul say. Paul opened the door. "Percy! You're back!" Paul greeted, hugging his step-son. "Who is it?" He heard his mom say through the kitchen. "Sally, it's Percy!" His mom burst through the kitchen and hugged him tight.

"I'm so glad you came!" She remaerked. Percy turned serious. "Mom sit down." She did and Percy told her about the Primordial War.

"So you're going to be in another war?" She said as if she was used to it. She probably was. Percy nodded. She sighed. "Well, I trust you will survive, Percy. And besides, you'd probably reform in a few decades unless you are damaged enough, then you'll fade. Remember that." He nodded. After talking with his mom and Paul a little more, Percy went back to Olympus. In the throne room, all the gods were waiting for him.

Hades flashed us to the gates of Tartarus. "This is as far as I can take you." He said. "Good luck." Then, he disappeared. Every god did the same besides Artemis. She walked up slowly to Percy. "Brink back Zoe for me." She whispered in his ear. Then she did something that Percy never expected. She kissed his cheek and flashed away.

He touched the spot where she kissed him. He was shocked but then remembered what he was there for. He opened the doors and fell into the abyss.

He landed soon. _Welcome. _A man's voice said in his head. Percy sighed. _You're going to kill me now, Tartarus? _He mentally said back. He heard a chuckle. _Quite the opposite. I gave you a blessing of sorts. You will know exactly where to go while in my realm. _Tartarus explained.

_Wow. Thank you. _Percy thought gratefully. He started walking to where his friends were being held as he pressed his bracelet and his armor sprang out.

Percy soon came upon monsters. It was a group of Cyclops and Hellhounds, go figure. He charged and sliced a hellhound in the side, turning it to dust. He ducked under a club and cut the Cyclops' legs off. He stabbed a hellhound's face and cut another's head off. He stabbed a cyclops in the eye and finished the other one off by using his Hidden Gun.

Percy walked from the cloud of dust. His friends were not too far, so he didn't have to go very deep in. He would occasionally run into monsters.

_When you get your friends, I will allow you to flash out of here instead of going all the way to the exit on the other side. _Tartarus said in his mind. _Why are you helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it. _Percy asked. _I do not like Nyx nor Erebus. And they are the ones who captured and are holding them. _He replied.

Percy came upon a door. He looked inside and saw none other than Luke Castellan inside, chained on the wall in Stygian Iron chains. Percy saw The Minotaur guarding him. Percy snuck inside unnoticed by Luke and the Minotaur. Percy jumped on the Minotaur and planted his wrist on his head, his hidden blade popping out. The monster turned to dust.

Luke opened his eyes and his eyes widened. He cut Luke down and helped him up. "Percy? What're you doing here?" He asked. "I will explain everything later. Long story short you are going to get a second chance at life, my friend." Percy said. Luke cocked his head.

"Why are you helping me after what I did?" He asked. "Because it wasn't you. You were brainwashed by Kronos." Luke nodded. It was true, after all.

"The others are scattered. Zoe and Bianca should be near." He said.

Percy threw Luke his Tomahawk as they walked out and went to rescue the Huntresses. Percy eventually found the room they were held in. He saw something that made his blood boil.

Percy and Bianca were about to be... taken advantage of by the titans Oceanus and Hyperion. They tried to escape with no prevail. Percy charged in and stabbed Oceanus in the back by surprise, turning him to dust. Percy clashed Sword to Mace with Hyperion. Hyperion kicked Percy hard, but Luke snuck up behind him and slit his throat.

"Perseus?" Zoe said. He nodded, cutting them loose. "Wh-" Percy interrupted. "Zoe, Bianca, you are getting a second chance at life. I will explain the rest later." They nodded. Bianca ran up and hugged Percy tightly. Percy laughed and hugged her back. "I'm so glad you came when you did." She whispered. Zoe nodded.

"Guys, we need to help Selena and Beckendorf." Luke said. Percy gave Zoe Riptide. "Thee does not weild it anymore?" She asked sounding hurt. Percy shook his head. "Sorry, Zoe. I use these." He motioned to his dual swords. She nodded and took Riptide. Bianca already had a dagger on her.

"Okay, let's get Selena and Beckendof." Percy said. They walked out towards where they were kept.

Then they heard a scream.

**Ooooohhh. Cliff hanger. Haha, anyways. Review!**

**Again, thanks guys, for the continued support. In fact, I'm going to add in a bit more right here:**

**Artemis' P.O.V**

She couldn't keep it in anymore. She talked to Athena about it, and Athena agreed.

It was time she got this off her chest. She had come to a decision.

The second he got back, Artemis would tell Perseus how she felt.

**PERTEMIS! Haha, anyways, next chapter should be up pretty soon! You guys are awesome!**


	10. Heroes Return

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter Ten: Heroes Return**

**Luke's P.O.V**

They heard a scream.

"Percy!" Luke shouted. "That sounded like Selena!" Percy nodded and ran along with Luke, Zoe, and Bianca. They came to another door and burst in to see an Empousa slowly driving a knife through Selena's arm. Percy ran in and decapitated it while Luke cut Beckendorf free.

Luke heard stomping and knew that monsters would be there a any second. He saw Zoe cut Selena down from her chains. Percy healed her with his Apollo healing power and said he'd explain later. Percy tossed Selena a dagger and Beckendorf his other sword.

Luke took out the weapon he'd received. They saw a huge army coming. Everyone else took out their weapons and charged. Luke swerved to avoid a sword and stabbed the monster, then cut another's legs off.

He drove his weapon into a Cyclops' hip and drove it into another monster's head. He swerved around and got a deep cut in his chest and realized how rusty he was and how long it had been since he last fought. He ignored the pain and cut one of a hellhound's legs off.

He saw Bianca finish off the last monster as Percy motioned for them to come here. "Everyone touch shoulders." They did as they were told and Percy flashed them back to the mortal world.

Luke looked around. They were in Central Park, near an oddly placed stone slab. (**UNDERLAND CHRONICLES REFERENCE!**) "Okay, guys. Here's the story." Percy said.

**Line Break, Percy's P.O.V**

After Percy explained everything, nobody reacted for a minute. "Thrown into another war..." Beckendorf said softly. Percy nodded. "But for now, we should re-introduce everyone to the gods and camp." Percy said. Luke hesitated. "Luke, I will make sure the gods and camp will forgive you. Thalia and... _Annabeth _will." Percy said, venom dripping off the word Annabeth. Luke shook his head.

"I don't know if Annabeth and I will be the same.. after what she did to you." Luke said. Percy didn't say anything. He flashed them to the throne room and hid them in the shadows. It had been a day since Percy first left for Tartarus. He called a council meeting and the council appeared.

"Son, was the journey successful?" His father asked. Percy cleared his throat.

"May I introduce." He paused for effect. "Selena, daughter of Aphrodite!" Selena stepped out and Aphrodite squealed and jumped off her throne, shrinking to human size and embracing her daughter. "Oh! You look so gorgeous! You should meet your new sister, Piper. You are so much alike!" She squealed.

"Bianca, daughter of Hades!" Bianca stepped out of the shadow and Hades gave a rare smile. Artemis was doing the same. He saw a silver bow appear on Bianca's back as she gave Percy her borrowed weapon. Selena did the same.

"Charles, son of Hephaestus!" Beckendorf stepped out and Hephaestus hugged his son.

"Zoe, daughter of Atlas!" Artemis' eyes widened and teared up when she saw her best friend step out and smile at her. Artemis rushed to Zoe and hugged her tight.

"And, Luke, son of Hermes!" The gods paused as Luke stepped from the shadows. Hermes smiled and gave his son a thumbs up. "Everyone, Luke has redeemed himself. He is on our side now."

"How should we trust him?!" Athena shouted. "He betrayed us last time!" Percy glared at her. "He was brainwashed last time. This time he is thinking straight." Athena said nothing else.

After that, Percy introduced the group back to Camp Half Blood. Annabeth had run up to Luke so fast and hugged him tight. He didn't really hug back, though. "We need to talk." He said seriously as they left and went somewhere private.

As Zoe and Bianca got settled back in the Hunters, the others got settled back in camp. Artemis had agreed to have both Zoe and Thalia be lieutenants for the Hunters since they were both great at it.

Percy walked along a secret beach shoreline that no mortal knew about when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw Artemis standing there.

"Artemis." He said. "Perseu- I mean Percy." She corrected herself, and he could have swore he saw her blush slightly. She looked at the water, then the full moon that was out.

"As I said, the moon and the tides make quite a pair..." She said softly. Percy nodded. "One could not survive without the other." He said.

Artemis sighed. "Percy, I must tell you something I have needed to say for a long time."

**BAM! End of chapter. Pertemis will be next chapter. I DO NOT DO LEMONS, BY THE WAY.**

**Sorry for the wait. There are periods of time where I do not have access to my computer. Next chapter will be soon :)**

**Review please! This is my best fanfic! Thanks for all the support, you rock!**


	11. Artemis' Confession

**Percy Jackson and the Primordial War**

**Chapter 11: Artemis' Confession **

**WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF**

**Percy's First Person P.O.V **

"Percy, I must tell you something I have needed to say for a long time." Artemis' words rang through my ears and I couldn't help but notice how Romantic the scene was. The moon was making her eyes glow and the wind ruffled her hair, only making her look so much more beautiful. "Yes?" I whispered. I noticed how close we were to each other, how the tide licked at our feet. I could have sworn it was a dream.

Artemis took a breath. "Percy.. I love you. I don't know how I do but I do, and I have never felt anything like this for anyone. And I understand if you do not feel the same way, but I love you and always will for eternity. I know I do-" I started grinning like an idiot after the first sentence, and I wanted Artemis to stop making herself sound unworthy of me.

So, I decided I'd heard enough. So I did something I've wanted to do for almost five years.

I leaned in and kissed Artemis. It was soft, and slow, and much better than when I used to kiss Annabeth. But the thing that surprised me, was she kissed me back, softly placing a hand on my cheek. I broke it after a minute. "Artemis, don't ever tell me that I'm too good for you, okay? Because you are immensely out of my league." I whispered to her.

She grinned. "You do not lack in flattery. So what do we do now?" She asked me. I shrugged. "Whatever you wanna do, Moonshine." I whispered. She blushed.

I laid down on the sand and Artemis did the same. She put her head on my chest and I wrapped my arm around her stomach. "Do you know how long I have loved you, Moonshine?" I said quietly to her. She shrugged. "And where did you get the nickname, Perseus?" She asked. I shrugged. "Made it up, do you like it?"

"I think I do." She propped herself on her elbows to look down at me. "So how long have you loved me?" I grinned. "Since I met you." She laughed. "I could turn you into a Jackalope for saying that." My eyes widened in fear and she punched my chest playfully. "I am joking, Percy." I sighed in relief. She laughed more. "You are very gullible."

I rolled my eyes as she laid her head on my chest again. "I started loving you after you rescued me from Atlas." She whispered. "I never thought I would fall for someone, though. That's why I became a Virgin Goddess. Because I thought men were slobs who should die and that I'd never fall for one. But you proved me wrong."

I made a hurt face. "You think I'm a slob and I should die?" I asked as her eyes widened. "No, no, no, I didn't mean-" I started laughing. "And you say I'm gullible?" She groaned. "I can not believe I fell for that!" She sighed, grinning.

"It's starting to get cold out here." I remarked, shuddering. Artemis punched my shoulder again. "Toughen up." I smirked. "Sure thing, Heracles." I felt something poke at the side of my head. Artemis had her hunting knife planted on it, but made sure it didn't cause a stab or anything. "What did you say?" She said calmly. I raised my hands innocently. "Sorry, just trying to joke around. I won't do it again." Artemis seemed satisfied with that and sheathed her weapon. I rubbed the spot where the knife was.

"It is getting late." She told me. I shrugged. "It's not like we have bed times."

"True." She replied. "But I need to get back to my Huntresses soon." I mentally smacked my forehead. How could I forget about that? I sighed. "So how long do you think we have until you need to go back?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I had told them I was going for a walk. With me, that could mean anything. It could take five minutes, or it could mean an hour. We have been out here for almost thirty minutes."

I realized how long we had actually been out there. I sighed. _Time flies when you're in love. _I thought. I stood up. "What's it like in the hunt, having Zoe back?" I asked as she stood up next to me. Her face brightened. "Everyone loves having her back, well, accept the new Hunters that joined after she... you know. But Phoebe and Thalia are the ones that were really ecstatic."

I nodded. "What are your plans for tomorrow? You know it is the last day before the training starts." She said. I mentally slapped myself, again, and I could literally see Chaos facepalming in his void-home. "Hm... I'll probably visit my mom and step dad. And I'll probably visit my sister, too." Artemis nodded. "That sounds like a good thing to do."

I stared at the ground for a minute before Artemis asked me what was wrong. "It's just... I don't think I'll be able too see my mom very much now that I am a god... and, I would never replace my mom, but to me, Athena has acted more of a mother to me. It's only because I never see my mom anymore." I told her.

"I understand. You're statement makes perfect sense. But it is a bit funny that you see my sister as your mother." She said trying to hold back a laugh. I turned red before I grinned. "Gods don't have DNA, so you're, in reality, not related. But I know that you have a sisterly bond and that you see yourself as sisters, and I respect that." By the end she was grinning at me. She looked at the moon.

"I need to go." She said softly. She turned to me and walked up to me, as we hugged. She took her head of my shoulder, to look me in the eye. We kissed, still in each other's arms. After a minute I broke it. "Good night, Artemis." She smiled. "Good night, Percy." With that she flashed out of my arms. I looked up and concentrated hard. Soon I saw a black shape reflecting on the moonlight and land next to me.

_Yo, boss. I haven't seen you since after the Giant War. _Blackjack told me. I grinned. "Yeah, sorry, buddy. I've been pretty busy with stuff." _So I've heard. You got any Sugar Cubes? _I grinned. Blackjack hadn't changed a bit. He made some suar cubes appear in his hand as he tossed them to the Pegasus, who caught them all in his mouth.

"Can we just fly around for a bit?" I asked him, and he nodded. I got onto Blackjack and he took off. _Anywhere in particular you want to go? _I shook my head. We ended up flying all around New York City before Blackjack dropped me off at the Empire State building. I tossed him one more Sugar Cube. _Later, boss. _Blackjack said and he sped away. I smirked and walked in. There was a different guy on duty. "Hey, we're closed." He told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem, is that the way to talk to the King of Greek and Roman gods?" I said to him as his eyes widened. "My apologies, Lord Perseus, I didn't know what you looked like in person." I grinned and shook my head. "It's fine, I just want the key." The guy nodded and tossed it to me. I gave him a respectful nod and walked into the elevator, putting the key in and pressing the secret 600'th floor button.

_Okay, I officially like that guy better than the other one._ I thought as the elevator started rising and Apollo's terrible singing came onto the speaker. I groaned and tried not to crash my head in the wall. Finally the elevator got to Olympus and I literally sprinted out of the elevator. I looked around the streets and, while not surprised by this at all, found absolutely nobody on the streets.

I walked to my palace and sat on the couch, thinking about the events of the day. I was still shocked about Artemis actually...well..liking me. I sighed and decided I needed sleep. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and eventually laid in my bed. I laid there for a few minutes.

Eventually, I finally gave into Hypnos' spell and drifted to sleep.

**Awesome! Sorry for the wait on the updates, it's just really hard for me to update quick because it takes me hours to write one chapter, and I also have other fanfictions to update. So sorry, but I hope you enjoyed me bringing Blackjack into this chapter!**

**I also will bring Maya (Percy's sister) back and will put Sally and Paul (Percy's mom and step dad) in the next chapter.**

**Review! Also, read my other Percy Jackson fanfiction, The Secret Olympian. It's not about Percy, it's actually about an OC. **

**If you want another great Pertemis fanfiction to read, here's two that I absolutely love:**

**The Love of Artemis**

**The Queen's Champion**

**Until next chapter!**


End file.
